memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
I, The Constable
| author = Terry J. Erdmann & Paula M. Block | format = eBook | published = | pages = | ISBN = | date = late January 2386 }} I, the Constable is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine eBook released in November 2017. It is the third original eBook of the series to be written by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block. Description :With his Starfleet assignment temporarily on hold, Odo needs a distraction. He welcomes Chief O'Brien's offer to loan him some of the action-packed books that both men relish: tales about hard-boiled private eyes, threatening thugs, and duplicitous dames. Then Quark suddenly goes missing during a hastily planned trip to Ferenginar. His concerned friends on ''Deep Space Nine feel that Odo, as the station's former chief of security, is uniquely suited to track Quark down. But once on Ferenginar, Odo learns that Quark is trapped in the seamy underbelly of a criminal enterprise that could have been ripped from the pages of one of O'Brien's novels. To find the bartender, Odo discovers that he must rely not only on his law enforcement background, but his knowledge of all things noir...'' References Characters Deep Space 9 personnel and residents :Jefferson Blackmer • Broik • Frool • Hetik • M'Pella • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Ro Laren Vic Fontaine • Haeni • Keiko O'Brien Ferengi :Arno • Bakke • Chartreux • Hilt • Ishka • Pug • Quirk • Rascoe • Rom • Smoog • Weede • Yrena Dav • Frin • Gezunt • Gint • Gubbin • Keldar • Krax • Mezzo • Prinadora • Sluggo • Vorp • Zek Other characters :Eisla Darvis • Leeta • Treir Julian Bashir • Bena • Blessed Exchequer • Raymond Chandler • Fara • Mike Hammer • Dashiell Hammett • Kira Nerys • Kozak • Philip Marlowe • Jake Sisko • Sam Spade • Mickey Spillane Starships and vehicles :shuttlecraft • skimmer • tram cruise ship • paddy wagon • Locations : (Plaza • ) • Denorios Belt • Ferenginar (Bowog Bay • Bowog Bog • Exchequer Suites • Federation Embassy • Frin’s Fabulous Fortune • Latinum Lifestyle • Nagal Residence • Sacred Marketplace • Tower of Commerce) Bajor (Holana River • ) • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 II (Hub • Wormhole-Rent-A-Shuttle) • Ferenginar (Bowog Dam • Ferengi Acquisitional Education Facility • Isle of Grub • Reni’s Latinum Lyceum) • Galorndon Core • Risa (Temtibi Lagoon) • Vault of Eternal Destitution • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Andorian • Argelian • Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Lurian • Orion • Tellarite Klingon States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation News Service • Ferengi Alliance • Ferenginar Department of Security • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Capital City Brokerage Academy • Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance • Female Fashion (Federation Edition) • Ferengi Board of Business Barons • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Ferengi Entrepreneurs’ Club • Ferengi Futures Exchange • Ferengi World News • Global/Quadrant Finance • Great Link • Latinum Times • police • Sludge Liquid Investments Ranks and titles :assistant chief engineer • bartender • busboy • businessman • captain • chef • chief • chief broker • con man • constable • dabo boy • engineer • entrepreneur • executive officer • • financial manager • Grand Nagus • investigator • investor • lieutenant commander • receptionist • security chief • senior chief petty officer • valet • waiter Science and technology :atmosphere • cell • combadge • communicator • computer • desealing • desealing rod • disruptor • energy signature • • fog • forcefield • holographic circuit • holophoto • holopic • holosuite • holovid • hypothermia • lamp • lung • mucus • oxygen • padd • phaser • pinpoint camera • rain • refresher • refrigeration unit • replicator • simulation tester • solar flare • tooth sharpener Other references :2385 • algae puff • Altair sandwich • Antarean sausage • aphid aspic • Argelian suede • ascomycota • Bajoran ale • Bajoran yak fur • Baneriam hawk • battering ram • beetle purée • • bigamy • bolt hole • bonnet • Bowogian eel • broach • bucket • bureaucracy • business card • business license • cafe • cephalopod • chair • coat • confetti • Corinthian leather • corporation • d’k tahg • dabo • datebook • Deep Cap account • Denebian slime devil • desiccation ceremony • Dilb the Destitute • divan • dwisel • eelwasser • Embassy Dedication Day • Ferengi Bill of Opportunities • Ferengi mammatomoderne style • fermented millipede juice • financial crime file • flight bag • foraiga • fralix • frinxing • fungi phyla • fungus • fur collar • gaming pavilion • Gamma Trianguli Boa Alfredo • gilvo • Gourmet Galaxy • graupel • Great Material Continuum • groat cake • happy hour • hasperat • hibernation • hideout • high heels • hospital • hotel • hovel • jellied gree-worm • knife • kronfruit • kumquat • larva tea • latinum • lighthouse • manacles • Mardi Gras • marital contract • modus operandi • mushroom • noir fiction • notepad • pantry • payment box • penthouse • perfume • permafrost • permit • phobin • pitcher • polar toad • politics • portfolio • poster • pulp fiction • proprietorship • recital • root beer • Rules of Acquisition • Sacred Scroll of the Rules of Acquisition • saloon • sea snail brûlée • serving stand • shell account • slimy peat tea • slug • snail sandwich • statue • stylus • swamp salamander • swamp tuber • targ intestine • Tarkalean condor • tavern • teapot • Teirenian ant • Tholian silk • tickwood • Toad Sweat in Spring • tray • tree beetle • tundra • vole • waitstaff • water • zygomycota Appendices Related media * Rules of Accusation * ''Legends of the Ferengi Background * I, The Constable was the fifth of five DS9 themed releases of 2017. Images i, The Constable cover.jpg|Cover image. odo2017a.jpg|Odo. quark2017a.jpg|Quark. Connections Timeline Production history External link * category:eBooks category:dS9 novels